An operator of a wireless LAN may exclude certain devices from connecting to the wireless LAN. For example, a business may have a wireless LAN for use in performing business functions and may therefore secure the wireless LAN to prevent members of the general public from accessing (e.g., connecting to) the wireless LAN. However, the operator of the wireless LAN may benefit from providing some information over wireless communications. For example, a business might benefit from providing a store map or business hours to customers who are within range of a WiFi access point (e.g., in the store). Thus, the operator may either maintain two networks (one secure and the other public), maintain one unsecure network for both business and general public use, maintain a secure network and provide access credentials to customers in the store, or forgo the opportunity to provide information wirelessly to customers.